generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jess0312
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Van Kleiss page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank You and Please Check Hello Jess0312 (can I call you Jess? :D), I'm greatful for your previous picture contribution for Van Kleiss and other galleries. However, I suggest you should be careful and must check the picture if it exist in this wikia such as this picture File:Keilan3.png you placed apparently with this previous one File:Van_kleiss_callan.jpg. Also this pic File:Generator_rex_vs_van_kleiss.jpg with this one File:Rex_and_the_bad_guy.jpg (perhaps there's more, I haven't check). Although I have to admit I think that would likely to be my fault for forgetting to put that previous pic on Van Kleiss' gallery, so forgive me :( For now since it has been contributed to this page, it's okay, so let's leave it be. Though sadly, on Keilan picture I would use the previous picture because it had better quality. But your second GR vs VK picture has better name and bigger quality so we'll use yours. So you see I'll try went as reasonable as possible and look for the best pic ^^ Or do you have trouble searching the pic? I have to admit that the gallery search is sometimes not accurate so we could use the "Source mode" to type the name of the picture. And if you had a better picture the existed one, you could press the link on the bottom of the picture's page "Upload a new version of this file" and commented on the bottom why you change it (better quality or lighter and clearer image?). Also I would suggest to put the picture on the episode gallery first and then placed it on the characters. Consciously the episode gallery contains most of the picture during that episode so after that we could branch all of the images to each of the character's gallery. Which make it easier to detect the images. Happy editing and I'm looking forward for your contributing pictures. If you have questions or ask for assistance I'll be happy help you. Warm Regards Flickfreak 07:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hello there, Jess0312. When leaving a message on my page, please add a title to it. I already created one called "Seperate Message" when you want to reply to me. Edit that one and reply there. Did you notice that the picture I added has higher quality? It was cropped purposely to be used as a template image. But I took it off because it might not be neccesary to put that as a template photo. It was too dark. JuniperAlien 19:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting. Really, it's nothing personal, Jess, it's about higher quality. Even I would put down my submission if someone else has it better :) Flickfreak 01:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images Hello, Jess0312. You've been doing a great job uploading images, but some of the images you've uploaded are very similar. For example, this image and this image are nearly identical - the only difference is that Van Kleiss is slightly tilting his head down in the second one. Here's another example: this one and this one. The only difference between them is the way Van Kleiss' head is turned. In situations like these, only one or the other should be uploaded - not both. There are several reasons for this. For one, image sequences are unnecessary and slightly boring. But more importantly, it keeps the number of uploaded images down. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you this before I start deleting similar images. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. :-) Katara20 19:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) All about me a tiny Bit of it: Hi my real name is Heather Salazar but people call me Rex because I love the television show Generator Rex. I can't beleive that your from Mexico. My mom is I was born in Gneva,Swizter Land. My brother is Caesar he is crazy. I do watch soap opera. I play with toys in the bathtub. I do have brown eyes. My skin looks like I am Haspanic. I will be heading to Mexico in a Mexican small city town where my Abuela lives. She is an adoptive one. I am taller than her. My account name is Hrosebud5. Can we be friends? Post on my talk page if you want to.rex 19:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Attention: Your Gallery Jessie0312, I'm going to have delete your gallery page that you created. You aren't suppose to be adding pages like that to this wiki. I don't want other users getting the idea that they can do that. –JuniperAlien 05:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Badges I know you are trying to get badges, but please could you add them in one whole group instead of adding them seperately, you might (I'm not sure though) get blocked if you continue. B1K3 11:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm sorry, you might be able to do it, I'll ask JuniperAlien. B1K3 11:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you actually can do it. B1K3 08:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery. Would you like to know how to add images to a gallery at the same time and not once at a time? —JuniperAlien (talk) 11:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh no, don't apologize. I just wanted to know if you needed help, but I see you got the hang of it :) —JuniperAlien (talk) 12:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Image file type Thanks for uploading so many high quality pictures. However, could you please save them as .png files? .Jpg files compress image quality, causing the pictures to look somewhat blurry as thumbnails (.png files, on the other hand, do not compress image quality). Also, could you reduce the image height to around 300 to 400 pixels? This is mainly to help the images better qualify as fair use, but it also helps images to load faster. Again, thank you for your contributions. Katara20 (talk) 22:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC)